


Be My Light

by Peggy_Piggy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Church Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Piggy/pseuds/Peggy_Piggy
Summary: 现代AU神父锤x流浪汉基“如果你是无尽长夜，那就由我带你走进黎明”





	Be My Light

**Author's Note:**

> 这是之前微博抽奖 小可爱点梗

“你不是崇尚光明和信仰吗，今天，我就要带你堕入黑暗，坠入深渊······”

人们常说，无家可归的人最害怕黑夜的降临，看着万家灯火，却找不到等候自己的那一盏。Loki似乎已经习惯了这种被寂寞吞噬的感觉，甚至就连他自己也记不清，这样漫长而荒芜的日子到底持续了多少个年月。  
周五的晚上，总是热闹的。温馨的餐馆里，繁杂的嬉笑声揉和着食物的香气，在昏黄静谧的光晕之下充斥了整个空间，Loki知道，那里他无法插足。喧哗的酒吧里，成群结队的男男女女在酒精的催化下动情的歌唱舞蹈，将烦恼随着胃液吐进垃圾箱，Loki明白，那里也容不下他。就连神圣的教堂，也挤满了前来做礼拜的信徒，他们虔诚的吟诵着《圣经》，将所有的祝福和愿景都寄托于此。Loki张了张嘴，却没有发出一个音节，他知道，现在的自己配不上，配不上祝福，配不上许愿。  
-“我就像一个哑巴一样，你翻译不了我的声响。”-  
黑发男人甩了甩有些沉重的脑袋，企图将这些无趣的想法赶出脑袋，也忽视了那一道从教堂里射出的炙热视线。刚准备转身走出这片热闹，就被身后响起的男声拦住了脚步，“请等一下”，Loki回过头一双蔚蓝的眸子就这么毫无防备的闯进了他的视线，一下子让他想起了年少时看过的海，原来时过经年沧海桑田将它变成了眼眶中最美的宝石。“冒昧的问一下，你是不是暂时无处可去，如果，如果你不介意的话，可以进来坐一会听听我们做礼拜，大家都是很温柔的人喔！”穿着黑色长袍的金发男人腼腆的笑了笑，又为自己的鲁莽尴尬的挠了挠头。  
也许是那片熟悉的蓝，也许是那个温柔的笑，改变了Loki的想法，他跟在这个年轻的神父身后走进了教堂。坐在最后一排的角落，Loki的目光紧紧的追随着男人的身影，看着他微笑，看着他带着众人祷告，那耀眼的模样，仿佛他才应该是那个受人膜拜的神祗。直到看见前来做礼拜的人都纷纷离开时，Loki才意识到自己已经在这里呆的够久了，是时候该离开了。  
见Loki有意离开，神父一把上前拽住了男人的手腕，“你要去哪？”黑发男人耸了耸肩，去哪，这确实是一个值得他深思的问题。  
“如果，你无处可去，就留下来吧。”  
这是这位年轻的神父第二次让他留下来。  
“随意收留别人也是你们神父日常工作的一部分吗？”习惯了独来独往的Loki多多少少还有有些牙尖嘴利的。“不是的！只有你！”Thor慌张的解释道，脸颊也因为自己带有歧意的回答而染上了一层绯红。  
“我想你应该知道，我这样的人就配只能待在不见天日的角落里自我腐化，而不是需要你这种所谓的救赎！”Loki对面前人多此一举的做法感到相当排斥。“我....我不是救赎你，我只是单纯的喜欢你啊！”Thor当然不会让Loki知道，其实在今天和他搭话之前，自己已经注意他很久了，但是一直都找不到合适的机会靠近。  
男人的告白像是带刺的玫瑰，将Loki扎的遍体鳞伤。他自嘲的笑了笑，上去揽住了Thor的脖子，在他耳边低语道：“作为神父，你不是崇尚光明和信仰吗，今天，我就要带你堕入黑暗坠入深渊！”说罢，便吻上了面前人。  
冰凉的嘴唇带着嘲弄的意味在Thor的嘴唇上游走，如同蛇信子般的银舌头成功撬开了对方的牙关，捉住了对方的舌。一阵疼痛之后，血腥味在两人的口腔中扩散。这样的刺激不经挑起了Thor的胜负欲，他一把夺过主动权，更加野蛮的侵略Loki口中每一寸的甘甜。  
不甘示弱的Loki隔着黑色长袍，揉蹭着Thor的下体，他能感觉到，里面的怪物正在一点点的苏醒。灵活的手指钻进袍子，隔着白色亵裤更加明目张胆的摆弄那粗长的性器，很快，Thor的阴茎就在Loki的手中硬成了一根滚烫的铁棍。很显然，初尝性事的年轻神父显得有些手忙搅乱，他迫不及待的拉下Loki的裤子，在没有任何润滑的情况下，将两根手指插入了Loki的穴口，干涩的感觉几乎要将Thor的指节绞断，也让Loki好听的呻吟从薄唇中泄露出来。晶莹的肠液在手指不住的进攻中淅淅沥沥的从狭窄的甬道中流出，很快就沾湿了Thor的手掌和红润的穴口。  
待到Loki的后庭已经能顺利的容纳下三根手指后，Thor急切的褪下底裤，将自己的肿胀埋入了湿润的狭小。带着蛮力的抽插惹来Loki破碎的娇喘，无疑更加催生了Thor内心深处的情愫，埋在体内的男根不由地又涨大了几分。  
在十字架面前，在上帝面前，两个人忘情的相拥，沉溺于情潮的汹涌澎湃。在即将攀上高峰之时，Thor在男人的耳边低喃道：

“Loki，如果你是无尽长夜，那就由我带你走进黎明”


End file.
